Les petits cadeaux
by Realgya
Summary: Il est de coutume d'offrir à la St Valentin, mais Hao, lui, va plutôt recevoir.


**Les petits cadeaux**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Petite ficlet sans prétention, juste parce qu'elle m'est passée par la tête et que j'avais envie d'écrire. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Trois heures. C'était le temps au bout duquel Hao avait fini par s'ennuyer, une fois devenu roi. Il savait tout, était allé partout, n'avait touché à rien. C'était à son frère et ses amis de changer le monde, pas à lui. Lui était le maître du destin, secondé par les Paches. Observateur immobile.<p>

Trois heures après son couronnement, il réintégra donc son corps humain, auparavant soigné, et quitta le continent Mû.

- Hey frangin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le reprit Hao.

Cependant son frère se contenta de sourire. Les participants et spectateurs du Shaman Fight n'avaient pas encore prévu leur départ, bien au contraire.

- Tout le monde a plus ou moins décidé de rester une dizaine de jours pour faire la fête avant de se disperser, lui avait expliqué Yoh.

Hao en avait profité pour discuter avec tout le monde de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout. Ainsi il avait écouté les projets et aspirations de chacun et connaissait mieux tout le monde.

A la fin de la semaine, Ryu commença à s'agiter.

- Mais enfin, réfléchissez ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel jour sommes-nous demain ?

- Le 14 février, répondit Manta.

- Et…

Tous réfléchirent en silence, perplexes.

- Mais enfin c'est la St Valentin ! lança Ryu.

Hao resta un moment perdu, comme une grande partie de l'assemblée, mais quand le principe eut été exposé, cela anima presque tout le monde. Hao haussa les épaules, guère emballé. A l'inverse, les Paches sautèrent sur l'occasion.

- Pour un dollar, la poste Pache livre vos présents, répétaient-ils en défilant dans les rues. Et pour trois dollars, le postier récite le poème de votre choix à l'élu de votre cœur.

- Vous pouvez réciter cette déclaration d'amour ? demanda Zoria à Silva.

- Bien sûr, accepta ce dernier. Qui est le destinataire ?

- Moi, déclara Zoria.

- Pas question, intervint Pino. Tu as beaucoup mieux à faire avec trois dollars.

- Tu ne dirais pas cela si je t'avais désigné comme destinataire, bouda Zoria.

Pino rougit et lança un regard furieux au pauvre Silva qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. La jalousie était à l'œuvre.

…

Hao s'était réveillé de bonne humeur le lendemain matin, mais c'était avant de voir éclater devant la tente qu'il partageait avec Opacho une dispute entre Paches.

- J'étais là le premier ! criait Karim.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai été payé un dollar supplémentaire pour être prioritaire, rétorqua Radim.

- Moi j'ai d'autres livraisons, je dois passer en premier pour ne pas être en retard, ajouta Magna.

- Et moi j'ai un horaire à respecter, renchérit Renim.

- Moi un poème à déclarer, poursuivit Blon.

- N'empêche que j'étais là le premier ! vociféra Karim.

- Silence ! coupa le Shaman King. Posez vos paquets et déguerpissez avant que je ne crame l'un de vous.

Les postiers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent loin de leur roi en colère. Hao soupira en détaillant les boîtes avec suspicion. Pas de gros rubans roses avec des cœurs en vue, c'était bon signe. Il se retourna vers la tente mais Opacho dormait encore à poings fermés.

Hao saisit le premier paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était un totem sculpté dans du bois de cerisier censé apporter amour et bonheur. Le mot accroché indiquait « Joyeuse St Valentin, Pirika ». Hao sourit avant de passer à la suite.

Mary lui avait envoyé une peluche en forme de Spirit of Fire, Canna une nouvelle bouteille de son shampoing préféré et Mach un assortiment d'élastiques rouges et dorés. Certains avaient même des petites étoiles accrochées.

« Ca c'est un message subliminal pour que je ne lui vole plus les siens », pensa Hao en attachant ses cheveux.

Il découvrit ensuite un joli dessin d'Opacho et posa sur l'enfant endormi un regard attendri. Il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris toutes les implications de la fête, mais ça viendrait.

Le paquet suivait contenait une paire de plumes blanches et provenait de Rutherfor. Hao les glissa dans ses cheveux en riant avant d'attraper une boîte toute blanche surmonté d'une croix noire.

« Maiden », devina-t-il en découvrant un beau foulard d'un blanc uni. Dans un des coins un X était brodé et dans les trois autres trois étoiles. Hao le noua autour de son cou et s'en servit pour attacher le totem de Pirika.

Anna lui avait envoyé de la pommade « pour toutes les futures gifles qu'il récolterait », indiquait la carte provocatrice et menaçante. Il avait bien fin de s'abstenir de lui envoyer une rose, la pauvre fleur aurait fini à la poubelle.

A son grand étonnement il avait aussi reçu quelque chose de la part d'Yoh, une invitation à l'inauguration du Fumbari Onsen. La date était encore indéterminée et Yoh expliquait qu'il se servait de la fête pour lui donner, ne sachant quand la lui remettre sinon.

Mamy lui avait envoyé un bracelet de perles symbolisant la sérénité. Hao le passa en songeant que, décidemment, il avait beaucoup d'admiratrices. Mais il savait que certaines, comme Pirika, Mamy, Anna ou les Hanagumi, avaient dû envoyer des cadeaux à plusieurs garçons.

Il se pencha enfin sur le dernier paquet. Il n'y avait pas de carte mais le papier cadeau sentait la framboise, trahissant l'expéditrice. Hao en fit très vite disparaître le contenu et Opacho, qui venait de s'éveiller, se fit une joie de l'aider.

…

Quand Hao descendit dans le village, avec plumes, totem, foulard et bracelet, il attira tous les regards.

- Jolie peluche, commenta Sati en avisant le petit Spirit of Fire qu'il tenait à la main.

- Merci, sourit Hao.

Les filles étaient toutes présentes. Elles étaient toutes contentes de le voir porter leurs cadeaux, même si elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance. La seule qui paraissait crispée était Tamao, qui fuyait son regard. Il s'arrêta près d'elle pour murmurer à son oreille, la faisant rougir.

- Merci pour les chocolats, ils étaient délicieux.

Et il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait aussi délicieuse qu'eux.


End file.
